


In The End || Wu and Garmadon

by Elemental_Spinjitzu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alora wanted her grandsons to have a friend, Athena is Wu's kid, Athena needs a hug, Athena wants her mom, F/M, FSM has a momma, Garmy needs a hug, Unrequited Love, Wu got Liliana in the end, Zane & Sibling OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Spinjitzu/pseuds/Elemental_Spinjitzu
Summary: " Wasted it all just to watch you goI kept everything insideAnd even though I tried, it all fell apartWhat it meant to me " -In The End: Linkin ParkAlora just wanted her grandsons to have a friend, she never knew it would lead to this
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), First Spinjitzu Master (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Jay Walker/Original Female Character(s), Kai (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Female Character(s), Lord Garmadon (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Ronin (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Sensei Wu (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ninjago





	In The End || Wu and Garmadon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I guess credit to the owners of the quotes.

"The worst day of loving someone, is the day you lose them." - Elena Gilbert

* * *

_Garmadon & Liliana Quotes (One sided)_

"It hurts, and I cannot fathom the reason why you hold my joy so much in your hands."

"It hurts to know that you will never look at me the way I look at you"

"You're that one person I would do anything for"

"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon. He died every night to let her breathe"

"I love dreaming, because in my dreams, your actually mine"

"People do incredible things for love, particularly unrequited love"

"I waited for you forever. I waited a long, long time, and you never came. No matter how long I wished. It's kind of funny really how you're the one I wanted, and you're the only one I can't have."

"Seeing you with someone else hurts. I know I never had a chance with you, yet it still hurts."

"Unrequited love does not die; it's only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded" (Older Garmadon Quote)

"It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember."

* * *

_Wu & Liliana Quotes_

"When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew" - W.S

"It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember."

"I don't know what to say to you expect that it tore the heart out of my body saying goodbye to you."

"Their love was strong, but timing was wrong, and love decided that they didn't belong."

"Death leaves a heartache no one can cure, but love leaves a memory no one can steal."

"You will forever be my always."

"I just want to be yours."

"I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you, and only you."

"When I found you, I stopped searching for anything else because you were all I ever needed."

* * *

_From Wu & Garmadon to Liliana_

"In life we loved you, in death we love you still. In our hearts you hold a place no one else will ever fill."


End file.
